


Of Chocolate Pudding

by ladygray99



Series: Fireworks [3]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do it for the first time all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chocolate Pudding

Joel whistled his way through the dirty glass door of his store front office. 

"Good morning, Marylin." Joel greeted actually feeling good for once.  He didn't like to think too much about why he'd been feeling generally perky the last two weeks but had decided to roll with this new whatever it was he had between Chris and Ed for as long as it lasted.

"Morning." Marylin greeted. "Ed's here."

"What?" Said Joel looking up from the mail on the reception desk.

"For his check-up."

"Oh, right."

In the exam room Ed was perched on the table, swinging his legs like a little kid.

"Hey, Ed."

"Hey Dr. Fleischman." Ed greeted with a wave and a bright smile.  It was moments like this Joel felt like a bit of a perv for sleeping with Ed.  Most of the town treated Ed like a kid brother and for the most part Ed acted like it.

Joel scrubbed his hands in the sink. "So how are you feeling, Ed?" He asked. "Any pain, discomfort?"

Ed shook his head. "Nope."

"OK then, let me take a look."

Ed hopped off the table and dropped his pants.

A small part of Joel's newly very gay brain sighed at the sight.  The Dr. Fleischman part of his brain told it to sit down, shut up and act like a professional.  Joel snapped on a pair of gloves, grabbed some lube, and went to work.

Ed made a slight noise at the cold of the lubrication.

"Sorry." Joel said quickly.  He poked around for a few minutes. "Well everything looks good, I'm not seeing any infection or scarring.  No pain?"

"Nope."

"OK then." Joel peeled off his gloves. "Do you have any of the medication I prescribed you left?"

"A few of the pills and some of the wash."

"OK, well finish those off just to be on the safe side and you are cleared for any and all sexual activity within the bounds of legality assuming proper protection and preparation is used."

"Thanks."

Ed pulled up his pants and before Joel could react he found himself pinned to the wall by Ed's muscular frame, Ed's very talented tongue down his throat.  Joel gave himself a brief moment to melt before gently pushing Ed away.

Joel took a deep breath. "Not in the office, Ed."

"Oh." Ed blushed and looked away.  A funny little headache bloomed in Joel's head.  He could not figure out how anyone capable of deep-throating like a porn start still had the ability to blush.

"Um...I was planing on actually cooking some dinner tonight, If you want to come by..."

"OK." Ed said with a shy smile. "Should I invite Chris, too?"

Joel gave a little shrug. "Sure. I can poison three people with my cooking."

"OK.  I'll see you tonight Dr. Fleischman."

"Sure." Ed gave another smile and planted a quick peck on Joel's cheek before walking out.

Joel took several long, deep breaths and mentally went over the symptoms of intestinal parasites until he felt his erection subside.  
  
_'Such a little slut, Joel.' _the little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Elaine, chided. _'Even willing to cook, just to get your rocks off.'_

Joel walked back out into reception.  Marylin looked up at him with a knowing smirk.

"Have we got anyone else booked in for this morning?"

"No."

"OK.  I...uh...I need to pick up some groceries from Ruth-Anne. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"OK."

Joel sighed internally as he headed out the door.  He realized he might get a full sentence from Marylin about the same time Ed managed to call him by his first name.

~

Joel puttered around Ruth-Anne's small general store.

"Is there something particular you're looking for, Joel?" She asked.

"Um...Dinner."

"Well we just got in some of those frozen dinners you like.

Joel shook his head. "No.  I've got to cook dinner for someone tonight."

"I see.  Well I have some good chickens in the freezer.  They roast up a treat.

Joel thought about it. "Chicken's good. Um..."

"Have you ever baked a chicken, Joel?"

"No."

Ruth-Anne gave a terribly motherly smile.

"I'll get you what you need and my recipe card."

Joel wandered around the shop as Ruth-Anne disappeared into the back.  The smooth voice of Chris Stevens came from the small radio on the counter.

"A weather related report folks.  The lovely people at the University of Alaska, Fairbanks have stuck a lot of data into the Arctic Region Supercomputer and that giant old silicon brain is telling us to batten down the hatches.  They're saying it's going to be the coldest and driest winter in the last twenty years.  So stock up that wood pile and grab a warm friendly body and get ready for a long cold one folks."

Joel sighed. _'Good thing Ed's a walking __furnace__.' _The little voice mentioned.

Ruth-Anne came back from the back with a full bag.

"Here you are Joel.  Chicken, peas, carrots, a few potatoes and my foolproof recipe."

"Thank you."

"Oh and I tossed in a box of instant chocolate pudding for dessert.  It's Ed's favorite."

Joel felt himself blush.  The harder he tried not to the worse it got.  He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, his ears, and while he knew it was medically impossible he was sure his eyeballs were blushing.  Ruth-Anne gave a sympathetic chuckle and patted Joel's hand.

"It's OK Joel.  He's had half an eye on you since you rode into town.  It's nice he finally did something about it."

Joel blushed harder and quickly mumbled something before grabbing his groceries and heading out into the chill autumn air hoping it would cool his burning cheeks.

~

Joel watched as Ed licked the last of the chocolate pudding off a spoon.  Joel's newly gay brain pointed out that he should have made some more so Ed could lick it off something other than a spoon.  Joel cast a quick eye over to Chris who seemed to be enjoying Ed's chocolate erotic show as much as he was.  Ed put down the spoon.

"Thanks, Dr. Fleischman."

"Anytime." Joel said, proud his voice didn't crack like a horny teenager.

"Ed," Chris said. "You've got some chocolate..." Chris reached out and ran a thumb across Ed's lips.  Ed's tongue darted out to capture a last trace of chocolate then sucked Chris' thumb into his mouth.

Joel took a deep breath as Ed's eyes went dark.  It constantly amazed him how quickly Ed could go from almost childlike innocence to hedonistic lust that would put a Time Square rent boy to shame.

Chris stroked Ed's face while his thumb was treated to the skills of Ed's warm mouth.  Joel quickly gathered up the dessert dishes.

"You two know where the bedroom is." Joel said trying for amused sarcasm as apposed to raw lust.  Chris chuckled and Ed made a little humming noise.

Joel gave the dishes a quick rinse so the chocolate wouldn't stick and watched out of the corner of his eye as Chris and Ed disappeared into the bedroom.  Joel took a deep breath and tried to take a moment to calm himself.  He had a good idea about how things were going to change tonight.  There was a good chance he'd end up taking Ed tonight.  Joel actually felt his teeth chatter in raw lust at the thought. 

Joel took another deep breath and walked into his bedroom.  The sight that greeted him almost ended him.

Ed was naked sprawled face down across Chris' lap.  Chris was still dressed but had found a bottle of massage oil a pharmaceutical rep had sent.  He was rubbing the oil across Ed's ass and thighs making the already rich skin glow.  Joel felt like an ancient king watching some beautiful slave boy prepared for his pleasure.  Chris drizzled the oil up Ed's spine and Ed ground his hips into the mattress with a low groan.  Joel kicked off his shoes and quickly got naked, thankful he'd managed to get home early enough to get the cabin properly warm.  He stood by the edge of the bed and watched as Chris danced his long fingers over Ed's dark, muscular body, always hidden beneath layers of winter cloths and the baby fat on his cheeks.

Ed looked up at Joel, his blue eyes nearly black. "Please." He gasped out already sounding desperate. There was a smudge of chocolate still on his lips.  Joel, leaned over and licked at those lips working his fingers tight into Ed's hair.  When Joel had licked the chocolate clean Ed reached out and grabbed Joel's hips, drawing him in, and in one quick movement sucking him down.  Joel cried out as he felt his knees begin to shake, Ed's hot, wet mouth sucking and fluttering around his cock.  Joel felt his balls begin to draw up and quickly took a step back, his cock coming from Ed's mouth in an obscene, wet, pop.

Ed pressed his forehead to the bed taking long gasps of air.

"Ed wants you to take him, Joel." Chris said, sounding almost dangerous, his practiced voice like a siren's song. "Wants you to reopen him, to feel you inside him."

Joel swallowed hard. Ed lifted his head again. "Please."

"OK."

Ed smiled and illuminated the room.

Chris, always the ring master, maneuvered Ed off his lap and onto the bed, where he sprawled out, his thick cock jutting proudly from his body.

Chris stripped naked and Joel climbed onto the bed kneeling between Ed's spread thighs. 

"Isn't he beautiful, Joel?" Chris breathed in his ear. "Spread out like that, so willing, eager, like a sacrificial virgin."

Joel groaned, leaned over and kissed Ed.  Joel delighted in the taste that was uniquely Ed, mixed with chocolate, a hint of himself, and a hint of Chris.  He pressed himself against Ed's warm body, grinding his hips into Ed's.  A part of him wanted to believe he could stay there like that all night, another part of him wanted desperately to jump to the final act.

Joel pulled back from the kiss and rocked back onto his knees.  Chris handed him a condom and the bottle of lube before moving up the bed to cradle Ed's head in his lap, Ed's cheek pressed against Chris' slim cock.

Joel spread the lube generously over his fingers before reaching between Ed's legs.  He rolled his finger around the edge of the tight muscle.  Ed's back arched and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Look at me." Joel heard himself say.  Ed's eyes snapped open and his hips bucked a little. "I want to see your eyes." Ed licked at his lips and nodded his head.  Joel had no idea where the command had come from, someplace deep and primal, but a command it was and he expected Ed to follow it.

In one smooth movement he pressed in his middle finger, and found Ed's prostate with scientific accuracy. 

Ed's hips bucked hard and he let out a whimper but kept his eyes glued to Joel.

Joel worked the one finger in and out brushing Ed's prostate going both ways until Ed was panting, his eyes dark and heavy with lust.  That's when Joel slid in a second finger.  Ed clenched around him and Joel let out a groan of his own.

"How's he feel, Joel?" Chris asked.

"Perfect." Joel answered and Chris gave a low chuckle. 

Joel slid the two fingers in and out, Ed never breaking his gaze and letting every jolt of pleasure play across his face.  Joel let his own gaze drop for a moment to see a drop of precum balanced at the tip of Ed's cock.  Joel licked it off with a quick movement then went back to working his fingers in Ed like nothing had happened.  Chris smirked and worked the fingers of one hand into Ed's hair and slowly began working his cock with his other hand wrapping strands of Ed's silky black hair around it.

Joel pushed in a third finger and began to twist and stretch.  Ed cried out and began to thrust into thin air letting himself ride up and down on Joel's fingers.  Chris let go of Ed's hair and worked a couple of fingers into Ed's mouth who sucked at them with gusto. 

The visual was too much.  Joel pull his fingers out and with shaking hands tore into the condom wrapper and slipped it on.

Eyes still locked with Ed, Joel positioned himself and Ed's entrance and inch by glorious inch he slid.  When his balls were pressed against Ed's ass Ed squeezed and Joel saw stars, the amazing sensation ripping through him.  Ed squeezed again and again and Joel began to moan and shutter.  It was nothing like he'd ever experienced, tighter, hotter, more raw and instinctive than he could imagine.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Chris said in a rough whisper. Joel could only nod and begin to pull out.  He tried to mimic Ed's Zen, glacial pacing that had felt so remarkable his first time but there was something too raw and primal in the way he could count his pulse through the throbbing of his own cock. 

He drove back in with more force. Ed gasped, shuttered and melted.  Joel felt Ed's tight channel loosen and he went for broke the slap of his balls against Ed's ass loud and obscene.  Joel paused and hooked Ed's legs up over his shoulders.  When he sank back in Ed's entire body arched.  Joel wrapped a hand around Ed's cock and stroked in time to his thrusts, driving Ed into his hand.

Chris was stroking himself counter point to Joel's thrust Ed still sucking on his fingers.

Joel saw Ed's balls draw up tight.  "Come on, come on." He hear himself say as he stroked Ed as fast as he could.  Finally Ed had enough.  His eyes snapped wide then squeezed shut.  Ed clenched down so tight around Joel he couldn't move and Joel caught the eruptions of hot milky cum as Ed came with a shout, tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes.

Joel let the cum drip from his fingers down across Ed's body.  Ed loosened up and with a couple of quick shallow thrusts Joel found is own release, Ed's muscles still twitching around him.

Joel pulled out and let Ed's legs drop before collapsing himself.  He looked up at Chris who was still hard but had a look on his face like he had witnessed a miracle.  Ed rolled his head to the side and gave Chris the lightest of sucks.  It was enough.  Chris came with a surprised gasp, his cum spilling across Ed's face and hair.  Ed licked at it like it was chocolate pudding.

"Ed." Joel said softly.

"Yes, Dr. Fleischman?"

Joel sighed. "I have a first name, it's Joel, it means the Lord is God, and you really need a shower."

Ed blushed.  You shouldn't be able to blush with cum on your cheeks but you can.

"How many people does your shower hold, Joel." Chris asked between gasps for air.

"One if you hold your breath and the hot water tank doesn't hold much."

"I can just take one when I get home." Ed said.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Joel asked snuggling towards Ed's body heat. "It's late and it's cold out.  If you open the door all the warm air goes away.  Nope, no one's leaving until morning."

Ed gave a soft smile and gently kissed Joel's lips. "OK.  I'll take a shower then come back to bed."

Joel looked up at Chris who was still stroking at Ed's hair. "You too Chris.  You're just thin enough you both might fit." Chris gave a chuckle. 

"A warm shower, you spoil us Joel."

Joel spread his arms.  "What can I say, I aim to please."


End file.
